


The taste of flowers

by Kiara_JustTwoWriting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki don't feel good, Loki is angry, Loki loves Thor, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), loki is lonely
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_JustTwoWriting/pseuds/Kiara_JustTwoWriting
Summary: Hanaki"C’était arrivé comme ça. Il toussait violemment et l’instant d’après il y avait une pétale dans sa main. Une pétale qui n’était pas là auparavant, une pétale au bord blanc comme la neige et au cœur rouge comme le sang. Il oublia avec les mois."Cela commence par une simple pétale, mais avec le temps qui passe et ses sentiments qui grandissent dans sa poitrine, Loki étouffe de plus en plus. Son souhait de pouvoir aimer Thor sans être piégé par sa condition de frère se retourne contre lui et le voilà seul, sans famille et entre les mains d'un monstre. Mais les pétales continuent d'apparaitre, et bientôt les fleurs colonisent ses poumons alors même que les Chitauris se déversent dans le ciel. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. La seule chose qui compte, c'est Thor."Il toussait de plus en plus. La pièce était remplie de fleurs blanches et rouges. Il allait mourir. Il le savait, il le sentait. Mais ça lui allait. Etre tué à cause de Thor, par la main de Thor, pour Thor, peu importait."
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki (Wikipédia) : 
> 
> Ce trope a plusieurs variantes et est utilisé à la fois dans des histoires heureuses et tragiques . Il se développe souvent au fil de mois, voire d’années, en commençant par cracher quelques pétales et en augmentant en intensité (et en douleur) jusqu’à ce que la victime vomisse des fleurs entières, point auquel la maladie est entrée dans sa phase finale.
> 
> La version qui se termine bien, c'est quand l'objet de l'amour de la victime rend ses affections, rendant ainsi l'amour non partagé. La victime est alors guérie de la maladie. Cela peut se produire spontanément lorsque l'objet des affections réalise son amour (il s'agit généralement de lui), ou la maladie peut nécessiter l'objet pour persuader la victime que leur amour est mutuel. Si la victime ne peut pas croire que sa bien-aimée rende son amour, il mourra.
> 
> La version la plus courante est lorsque les poumons de la victime se remplissent de fleurs et que les racines se développent dans leur système respiratoire. Ils s'étouffent avec leur propre sang et leurs pétales et meurent. Il est populaire en raison de l' angoisse qui accompagne la mort du personnage .
> 
> Une autre version est lorsque les fleurs sont enlevées chirurgicalement, de même que les sentiments d'amour de la victime, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne peut plus aimer la personne qu'elle aimait autrefois. Parfois, cela leur enlève également le souvenir de leur ancienne bien-aimée ou la capacité de la victime à aimer de nouveau. Souvent, la personne atteinte de la maladie refusera la chirurgie, préférant mourir plutôt que de perdre ses sentiments. 
> 
> Chronologie de l'histoire:  
> 1 année humaine = 25 ans Ase. (Thor à 1 ans de plus que Loki, soit 25 ans Ase)  
> A 8 ans, on a donc 200 ans Ase.  
> A 11 ans on a donc 275 ans Ase.  
> A 15 ans on a donc 375 ans Ase.  
> A 18 ans on a donc 450 ans Ase.  
> A 21 ans on a donc 525 ans Ase.

**Partie 1**

C’était arrivé comme ça. Il toussait violemment et l’instant d’après il y avait un pétale dans sa main. Un pétale qui n’était pas là auparavant, un pétale au bord blanc comme la neige et au cœur rouge comme le sang. Il l’avait longtemps regardé, ce pétale et son esprit était resté sur lui des jours durant sans qu’il ne parvienne à en comprendre la signification.

Il n’en parla à personne, pas même à sa mère ou son frère car il ne voulait pas embêter la première et le second se moquerait surement de lui. Thor se moquait souvent de lui ces derniers temps. Il préférait se battre et rire avec Sif _qui lui volait l’attention de Thor_ , Volstagg, Fandrall et Hogun plutôt que de rester avec lui, alors même qu’il commençait à maitriser des sorts qui lui aurait plu. Il était triste de cela mais essayait de ne pas trop le montrer et de ne pas se plaindre à son frère car sinon il le traiterait encore comme s’il n’était qu’un bébé et refuserait de le laisser l’accompagner à leur prochaine excursion en ville.

Alors il se taisait et se glissait dans le lit de son frère quand la Lune était haute et qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir. Thor l’enlaçait toujours pour le coller contre lui et il pouvait s’endormir avec son odeur, le cœur apaisé parce que Thor chassait les cauchemars glacés et _l’impression que sa peau brulait_.

Loki avait 200 ans.

Il oublia avec les mois.

* * *

La seconde fois, il avait 275 ans. Les années étaient passées, emportant les rires et les peines. Thor oscillait entre ses amis et lui, culpabilisant de laisser son petit frère seul et désirant courir dans les hautes herbes avec les autres. Alors il faisait de son mieux pour le divertir, contant les histoires qui dormaient dans la Grande Bibliothèque du Palais, utilisant sa magie pour faire apparaitre les illusions associées bien qu’il ne pouvait pas les tenir longtemps. Et Thor riait et ses yeux s’éclairaient et il ne pensait plus à courir dans l’herbe. La poitrine de Loki se réchauffait toujours si fort dans ses instants où son frère n’était rien qu’à lui, qu’il avait l’impression de suffoquer.

Mais ce qu’il aimait le plus c’était quand Thor était tout prêt de lui, que le soleil était son visage et qu’il lui disait qu’il était incroyable. Les murmures dans son dos n’avaient plus aucune importance alors, et il ne pensait plus à la déception constante dans le regard de son père, à la moquerie dans ceux de la Cour, à ses échecs successif à apprendre à se battre et _gagner_. Il n’y avait plus que Thor.

Mais Thor finissait toujours par le quitter. Il finissait toujours par retourner auprès de Sif, auprès des autres, il finissait toujours par reprendre son épée pour faire semblant d’être en guerre. Et Loki se retrouvait seul, avec ses livres et ses sorts. Parfois c’était dur et il se laissait aller à quelques larmes. Parfois c’était trop et il se laissait glisser dans la colère. Parfois il était simplement vide, vide et las et il n’avait même plus mal, et il n’espérait même plus, et il n’était même plus déçu.

C’était un jour où il était triste, triste à en désirer se blottir contre sa mère, un jour où sa poitrine lui faisait si mal que respirer était détestable, un jour où les rires qu’il entendait par la fenêtre lui faisaient aussi mal que les cloques et les griffures sur ses paumes à force de manier cette horrible épée de bois. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, elle brulait et serrait. Il se mit à tousser si fort et si longtemps qu’il espéra que quelqu’un vienne, que quelqu’un l’entende et l’aide mais il n’y avait _personne_. Il toussa, encore et encore, comme si son corps voulait exploser quelque chose hors de lui, comme si son cœur voulait se déverser sur le sol de la Bibliothèque et un instant, il eut la pensée que _Thor serait tellement triste et se sentirait tellement coupable quand il le découvrirait qu’il s’en voudrait pour le reste de son existence et ne l’oublirait plus_ ** _jamais_** _._

Et de nouveau, un pétale. Arraché à sa gorge, arraché à ses poumons.

Il se mit immédiatement à trembler, terrifié, appelant sa Mère, son Père, Thor, _quelqu’un_. Cracher des pétales n’était pas normal, il était malade, il allait mourir. Est-ce qu’il allait mourir ? Il essaya de se souvenir de ses cours, des livres qu’il avait lu, mais aucun ne parlait de pétales crachées, aucun de parlait d’une quelconque maladie, magique ou non, qui correspondait.

Il se redressa lentement, les muscles tremblant toujours et se sentant plus faible de jamais. Il se traina jusqu’à une chaise camouflée dans l’obscurité de la Bibliothèque et s’y effondra en respirant comme s’il revenait de l’entrainement. Sa gorge brula longtemps alors même que la douleur dans sa poitrine diminuait. Le pétale blanche et rouge dans sa main le narguait, riant de sa peur, gloussant face à ses craintes, se pavanant de ses inquiétudes. La Bibliothèque était silencieuse, hormis les rires dehors et le souffle haché de sa respiration. Il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, car un Prince se doit de se contrôler, bien que Thor n’était pas vraiment doué à ça. Loki avait rapidement découvert à quel point il était facile de faire semblant que tout allait bien : les gens préféraient mille fois ne pas voir que ça allait mal.

« Prince Loki ? » l’appela un Garde après avoir ouvert la porte. Même caché derrière sa Bibliothèque, Loki fut satisfait de ne pas avoir sursauté.

« Je suis là. » répondit-il en apparaissant, enfonçant profondément le pétale dans la poche de sa tunique verte pour l’oublier.

« Est-ce que tout ce passe bien ? » demanda le Garde, c’était celui qui gardait sa chambre le soir. Il veillait toujours à laisser les rideaux entre-ouverts car il savait que Loki tremblait face aux monstres d’ombres et fermait les yeux quand le Prince se glissait hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de son frère.

« Parfaitement merci. Je faisait quelques recherches mais j’ai trouvé. »

Intérieurement, il fut rassuré d’entendre que sa voix était calme et claire et non pas enrouée comme s’il venait de tousser un pétale. Le Garde acquiesça une fois et lui laissa le passage pour quitter la Bibliothèque.

Loki eut une pensée pour Heimdall, qui l’avait peut-être vu et se demanda s’il allait venir lui parler ou le dire à sa Mère.

Mais Heimdall ne vint jamais et sa Mère non plus.

* * *

Leurs corps avaient changés. A 400 ans, Thor montrait maintenant la virilité des guerriers, avec ses muscles, son _Marteau_ et il souriait comme le soleil. Il avait 25 années de moins mais Loki avait plus la grâce des femmes, fin et élancé, roulant des hanches. Les regards les suivaient, le suivaient, et plus d’un l’aurait mis dans son lit, il en était conscient. Cela changeait du mépris et de la moquerie alors il s’entraina à utiliser ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait.

Thor lui disait de plus en plus qu’il était magnifique et ses mains brulaient sa peau quand il touchait son bras ou sa nuque. Mais il aimait tellement cette douleur, il la _désirait_ tellement qu’il la taisait et se contentait de se gaver du visage ensoleillé de son frère.

Dès qu’il fut assez âgé, et qu’il prouva qu’il était capable de se débrouiller, Thor l’entraina avec lui constamment, au grand mécontentement de ses amis. Aussi étaient-ils très souvent ensemble, quand Loki ne se gorgeait pas du silence apaisant de la Bibliothèque. Il savait dorénavant se battre, aussi bien avec une épée qu’une lance et des dagues et comment utiliser sa magie pour tourner la situation à son avantage. Les plaies sur ses mains avaient disparues il y a des décennies et ses paumes avaient pris cette grâce propre aux Mages.

Aujourd’hui était l’un de ces jours où Thor avait décidé de partir à l’aventure et tout le monde le suivit, comme d’habitude. Ils avaient chargé Loki de prévenir le Palais, ce qu’il avait fait avec plus ou moins de bonne humeur, mais le sourire de son frère en valait la peine. Maintenant que Thor avait cessé de le traiter comme trop jeune, il le gardait à ses côtés, une place que Loki acceptait le cœur grand ouvert même si cela voulait dire être dans l’ombre du soleil. Peu importait tant que Thor lui souriait toujours. Les années passées à l’écouter rire depuis la Bibliothèque, à osciller entre tristesse et colère étaient loin maintenant.

La jalousie, la terrible et sombre jalousie du soleil, était son pire ennemi. Il avait beau essayer de s’en débarrasser, se convaincre, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le _détester_ parfois, si fort, si violemment que son souffle se coupait et qu’il s’imaginait planter son poignard dans son ventre encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que la lumière diminue et que plus personne ne soit ébloui par sa présence et le remarque pour autre chose que ce qu’ils méprisaient de lui. Il était tellement horrifié par ce sentiment, par ce qu’il faisait de lui, qu’il se détestait d’autant plus à chaque fois. Il aimait Thor, profondément et indiscutablement mais il avait cette jalousie qui empoisonnait les battements de son cœur constamment.

Loki avait l’impression de devenir fou. Son cœur battait d’amour et de jalousie, l’un et l’autre envahissant son esprit à tour de rôle, alors même qu’il aurait simplement voulu l’aimer. Tout aurait été plus simple s’il l’aimait simplement. S'il n’y avait pas le Trône, les regards, _sa Magie._ S’il n’était pas né comme son frère, il aurait pu l’aimer de toute son âme sans que cela ne pose de problème !

Le soleil était haut et tapait fort sur sa peau blanche. Il n’avait jamais supporté la chaleur mais Thor était tellement heureux de marcher dans la rivière pour pêcher à la lance qu’il ne dit rien et sourit en le regardant. Fandrall et Volstagg l’arrosaient de temps à autre et Thor avait déjà noyé le Maitre Epéiste deux fois. Hogun était quelque part en train de cueillir des herbes et des baies ou peut-être chasser le cerf. Sif regardait les garçons jouer en secouant la tête, faussement désespérée. Loki pouvait voir l’amusement dans ses yeux bleus. Elle avait tressé avec attention sa chevelure noire, surement pour attirer l’attention de Thor sur sa beauté. La morsure de la jalousie le poussa à lui jeter un regard noir mais elle ne le vit pas, elle ne voyait que Thor. Thor qui riait encore comme un enfant, éclairé par le soleil d’été. Elle était jolie, il devait l’avouer, mais il était plus beau encore et si les yeux du Dieu du Tonnerre devait caresser un corps se serait le _sien_ et pas celui de la Guerrière.

Il mit le désagrément dans sa gorge sur le compte de ses sentiments mais quand il commença à tousser, il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la véritable raison. Sa poitrine brulait de nouveau et il savait ce qui allait arriver, aussi recula-t-il jusqu’aux arbres, se fondant dans l’ombre fraiche des feuilles. Il prit de grandes respirations pour contrôler sa toux avant qu’elle n’attire l’inquiétude de son frère et toussa derrière ses mains, retenant le plus de bruit possible. Quand la douleur s’en fut et que sa gorge se calma et observa un instant les deux pétales dans ses mains.

Quand il releva les yeux, Sif l’observait depuis la rive, les sourcils froncés. Il fit disparaitre les pétales dans son poing en les serrant suffisamment fort pour les rendre poussière et retourna près de l’eau. La Guerrière ne le quitta pas du regard et il ravala son irritation à cela pour savourer le fait que Thor n’était plus de cœur de sa vision.

Elle ne dit rien mais il sentit son regard sur sa nuque tout le trajet du retour.

* * *

« Loki ! » supplia encore Thor.

Mais Loki n’écoutait pas. Il avait mal. Il ne voulait pas l’entendre. Il voulait que les fleurs étendent leurs racines dans ses poumons, qu’elles les transpercent, qu’elles déchirent son cœur, qu’elles se fraient un chemin jusque ses muscles. Il voulait qu’elles grandissent dans sa gorge pour l’empêcher de respirer, qu’elles emplissent sa bouche pour l’empêcher de parler, qu’elles poussent dans ses oreilles pour l’empêcher d’entendre, qu’elles se déploient dans ses yeux pour l’empêcher de voir.

Il n’en pouvait plus. Tout ça, c’était trop. Son frère — _non._ Ce n’était pas son frère. Thor et lui n’étaient pas reliés par le sang, il était un monstre. Il se souvenait avoir espéré plus d’une fois ne pas être son frère parce que cela aurait été plus facile mais il se trompait. Encore un mensonge du Dieu des mensonges ! Ce n’était pas plus facile, au contraire. Plus rien ne le rattachait à Thor. Il n’avait plus aucune raison de le regarder, ni de lui sourire, il était son ennemi.

Un monstre.

Il voulait vomir ces fleurs. Les vomir sur ses pieds et qu’elles soient si nombreuses qu’elles l’étouffent et le noient, et se noyer avec lui ou le regarder souffrir comme il souffrait. Il voulait qu’elles sortent de lui, qu’elles arrachent ses sentiments hors de lui, qu’elles déchirent tout et fassent cesser la souffrance.

Le vide en dessous était tellement tentant. Plus de fleurs, plus de sentiments. Le vide loin du soleil.

« Non Loki. » dit Odin de cette voix cruelle et toujours déçue qui n'était adressée qu'à lui.

Son cœur hurla de plus belle mais sa gorge ne se décontracta pas. Il avait déjà hurlé. Il avait déjà pleuré. Il avait déjà supplié mais rien n’avait changé. Il avait encore été abandonné, rejeté, méprisé. On lui avait mentit, sa vie entière était un mensonge et maintenant… Rejetait-il ses sentiments ? Les battements même de son cœur ? Rejetait-il ses regards pour Thor ? _Reste à ta place mon frère,_ mais il n’avait plus ni place, ni titre de frère. Où aller ? Que faire ? Rester signifiait affronter Thor, affronter Odin, affronter Frigga. Il ne pouvait pas. Chaque fibre de son être hurlait.

Monstre. Monstre. Monstre.

_Il avait faillit tuer Thor, la jalousie avait faillit le dévorer tout entier. Il ne voulait pas du Trône, ni d’Asgard._

Sa peau brulait, elle était blanche mais elle brulait. Elle brulait tout le temps, elle brulait encore plus avec Thor. Elle aussi était un mensonge — _sa peau était bleue, bleue comme les monstres peints sur les tableaux de victoire_. Les yeux de son frère — de Thor, hurlaient aussi. Ils le suppliaient. Loki aurait voulu faire taire ses pensées un instant pour le rassurer. Pour glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, lui dire que tout irait bien. Il était blessé, c’était son rôle de le protéger, son rôle de frère. Mais il n’était pas son frère, il n’avait jamais voulu être son frère et voila que son vœu se réalisait de la pire manière possible. Il aurait voulu se languir dans ses bras, fondre dans son étreinte, gouter au soleil de ses sourires à même ses lèvres, cueillir sa sueur avec sa bouche. Il aurait voulu être un amant et un amour mais il n’était que le monstre des contes de leur enfance.

Il sourit et s’était étonnamment simple. Les yeux de Thor s’écarquillèrent quand il comprit ce qu’il allait faire.

Si les fleurs ne pouvaient pas le tuer, _alors il les tuerait en les privant de soleil._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki (Wikipédia) :
> 
> Ce trope a plusieurs variantes et est utilisé à la fois dans des histoires heureuses et tragiques . Il se développe souvent au fil de mois, voire d’années, en commençant par cracher quelques pétales et en augmentant en intensité (et en douleur) jusqu’à ce que la victime vomisse des fleurs entières, point auquel la maladie est entrée dans sa phase finale.  
> La version qui se termine bien, c'est quand l'objet de l'amour de la victime rend ses affections, rendant ainsi l'amour non partagé. La victime est alors guérie de la maladie. Cela peut se produire spontanément lorsque l'objet des affections réalise son amour (il s'agit généralement de lui), ou la maladie peut nécessiter l'objet pour persuader la victime que leur amour est mutuel. Si la victime ne peut pas croire que sa bien-aimée rende son amour, il mourra.  
> La version la plus courante est lorsque les poumons de la victime se remplissent de fleurs et que les racines se développent dans leur système respiratoire. Ils s'étouffent avec leur propre sang et leurs pétales et meurent. Il est populaire en raison de l' angoisse qui accompagne la mort du personnage .  
> Une autre version est lorsque les fleurs sont enlevées chirurgicalement, de même que les sentiments d'amour de la victime, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne peut plus aimer la personne qu'elle aimait autrefois. Parfois, cela leur enlève également le souvenir de leur ancienne bien-aimée ou la capacité de la victime à aimer de nouveau. Souvent, la personne atteinte de la maladie refusera la chirurgie, préférant mourir plutôt que de perdre ses sentiments.
> 
> Chronologie de l'histoire:  
> 1 année humaine = 25 ans Ase. (Thor à 1 ans de plus que Loki, soit 25 ans Ase)  
> A 8 ans, on a donc 200 ans Ase.  
> A 11 ans on a donc 275 ans Ase.  
> A 15 ans on a donc 375 ans Ase.  
> A 18 ans on a donc 450 ans Ase.  
> A 21 ans on a donc 525 ans Ase.

**Partie 2**

C’était étrange de bouger sans être maitre de ses mouvements, sans le vouloir ni pouvoir l’arrêter. C’était étrange de parler et de rire sans savoir ce que l’on disait. Un instant il y avait le Titan Fou, l’autre il y avait le Tesseract. Il avait perdu quelque chose, il le savait. Parfois, il rêvait de fleurs alors même qu’il hurlait de douleur ou qu’il arrachait un œil à un mortel.

Midgard. Il était sur Midgard. C’était la planète protégée par… par qui déjà ? Les fleurs étaient belles mais douloureuses. Joyeuses mais nostalgiques. Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. Peut-être que quelqu’un pourrait l’aider. Oui, il demanderait à T—

Une forte musique brisa ses pensées. Ah, oui, il était menacé par des mortels. L’un d’eux avait une armure rouge et or qui volait et c’était la couleur de—

Les fleurs étaient belles, elles étaient blanches comme la neige et rouge comme le sang. Lui préférait le vert. C’était la couleur qui lui allait le mieux lui avait dit quelqu’un dont il ne se rappelait ni le nom, ni le visage, ni la voix. Cette personne était effacée, derrière la Chute et le Titan.

Il fut capturé. Sa tête bourdonnait.

On lui mit des menottes mais il pouvait les enlever avec sa magie sans problème. Il ne le fit pas, parce qu’il attendait quelque chose. Sa magie était toujours gentille. Elle apaisait son esprit et parfois quand il n’arrivait pas à dormir parce qu’il y avait des monstres bleus derrière ses paupières, elle chantait une berceuse pour lui. Elle guérissait toujours ses blessures et paraissait triste quand il se perdait dans sa tête. Elle l’appelait doucement pour le ramener mais il restait alors coincé dans son corps qui était à lui mais n’était pas le sien parce qu’il était un pantin et un mensonge.

Certaines fois, elle lui racontait des histoires. Celle d’un petit garçon qui courrait derrière un autre, ses jambes trop petites le poussant à courir toujours plus vite. Il ignorait la douleur de ses muscles parce que l’autre le tirait par la main et il avait l’impression que tant que sa main serait dans la sienne, rien ne pourrait l’arrêter. Celle d’un enfant dans ses bras de sa mère qui lui parlait de magie et lui montrait de merveilleux tours. Celle de voyages dans des contrées merveilleuses au côtés d’un compagnon qu’il aimait plus que tout et en qui il avait une confiance absolue.

Le tonnerre gronda dehors, emplissant son cœur d’un étrange mélange de joie et de peur. Le tonnerre annonçait quelque chose, il le savait, mais il avait oublié quoi. Le mortel en armure rouge s’agita et la lumière se refléta sur le métal. Le mortel au bouclier se tendit avec cette expression qu’avaient les guerriers se préparant à se battre. Ils n’avaient ni épées, ni lances, ni dagues, rien qu’une armure et un bouclier. C’était étrange. Le tonnerre les détruirait sans problème.

Et soudain son monde s’ébranla. Sa magie hurla dans ses veines, sa peau brula, ses poumons se remplirent de _quelque chose_. Puissant et magnifique, cape rouge et marteau vibrant, le regard déterminé, douloureux et soulagé. Prêt à combattre ses ennemis, à protéger. Il était son—

Le vent sur son visage était étrangement associé avec la sensation de chute, bien qu’il n’y eu pas eu de vent la dernière fois. Mais la dernière fois il s’était perdu, alors peut-être que cette fois-ci le vent, les éclairs, et la poigne puissante sur son bras sauraient le ramener. L’autre parlait, il criait et hurlait et il s’entendait répondre, il sentait sa colère profonde et ancienne qui parlait pour lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il disait, il était perdu. Les fleurs étaient blanches, comme la lune, et rouge, comme sa cape. Il voulait blesser l’autre avant d’être blessé encore plus. Sa poitrine était pleine, de sentiments, de pétales, de sanglots.

L’autre ne cessait de l’appeler encore et encore, de parler, mais il n’entendait pas. Il répondait, réagissait à l’extérieur mais n’entendait pas. Sa tête bourdonnait.

Il n’y eu plus rien. Une tache rouge et tout avait disparu. Le silence était revenu. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ferma les yeux, sa magie s’enroulant autour de lui pour le protéger et le rassurer.

_Thor._

_Lumineux comme le soleil, puissant comme la foudre, attirant comme les rubis._

_Le cœur de tout, son cœur à lui._

_Jalousie, amour, colère, joie, tristesse, satisfaction._

_Le lever de soleil à Asgard peignait le ciel de rouge et d’or et c’était comme si Thor était le monde, avec sa cape rouge et ses cheveux d’or, illuminant le monde avec ses sourires et son rire chaleureux. Qu’il tire sa main pour l’entrainer avec lui ou l’oublie dans une bibliothèque sombre, il était toujours là, dans chacune de ses respirations, depuis toujours._

* * *

« Je ne suis pas ton frère » dit-il, répéta-t-il à chaque fois qu’il l’appelait _mon frère_ et lui rappelait tout ce qu’ils étaient autrefois et ne seraient plus jamais. Les deux étaient tout autant douloureux.

La cage qui l’emprisonnait était fragile et digne de la stupidité des Mortels. L’un d’eux essaya de le menacer mais il n’avait que faire de lui. Un simple vœu de sa part et sa Magie pouvait lui arracher le cœur sans même avoir à bouger un petit doigt. Et les gens diraient encore qu’il avait triché, qu’il n’était pas un vrai guerrier mais il se moquait bien de leurs mots maintenant. Thor revint le voir, les yeux douloureux parce qu’il avait échoué à le protéger. Il le faisait souffrir. Il eut envie de rire et de pleurer. Il toussa une autre fleur mais les seuls témoins furent les caméras. Il la brula.

Peut-être que Thor devrait mourir. _Il se moqua de la tueuse rousse._ Peut-être que c’était la solution. _Maintenant le Docteur avait surement dû empoigner le Spectre._ Peut-être que c’était ce qui lui apporterait la paix. _Barton et les autres arriveraient dans une minute._ Ne pas être son frère n’avait pas suffit, s’éloigner et oublier n’avait pas suffit, alors peut-être qu’il fallait éliminer le problème à l’origine. _L’Héliporteur trembla quand une turbine fut endommagée._ Il sourit.

Quand la cage tomba dans le vide, emportant le soleil, il sourit encore. Mais cette chose brisée en lui n'était toujours pas réparée. Il ne resta qu’un vide semblable à un trou noir quand il s’enfuit.

* * *

Il toussait de plus en plus. La pièce était remplie de fleurs blanches et rouges. Il allait mourir. Il le savait, il le sentait. Mais ça lui allait. Etre tué à cause de Thor, par la main de Thor, pour Thor, peu importait. Avant Barton posait sa main sur sa nuque pendant qu’il toussait et vomissait mais l’archer avait été arraché à son contrôle et il n’y avait plus personne maintenant.

Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Une voix - sa Magie - lui murmurait qu’il pourrait faire quelque chose. Faire taire définitivement ses sentiments, empêcher les fleurs de grandir encore, se sauver. Mais il la repoussa et elle disparu. Une mort sans Thor n’avait aucun intérêt. Il avait toujours su qu’il mourrait en regardant ses yeux.

_C’était bientôt fini._

Il leva les yeux pour regarder les Chitauris se déverser dans le ciel. Il sentait encore l’attraction du Spectre sur son esprit, programmé par Thanos, mais maintenant ses pensées n’étaient plus éparpillées.

Midgard ne l’intéressait pas.

Les Chitauris ne l’intéressaient pas.

_Où était Thor ?_

Il voulait mourir de la main de Thor, ou étouffé par ses fleurs. Thor n’était pas là. Où était Thor ? N’était-il pas censé le trouver où qu’il soit, tel qu’il lui avait promis ? Thor tenait ses promesses !

 _Non,_ il les oubliait.

_Il avait mal, Thor devait arrêter la douleur !_

Le rouge arriva mais ce n'était pas le bon. Tony Stark, Iron Man, était plutôt amusant mais la douleur dans sa poitrine l’empêchait de réfléchir. Il attendait toujours, il avait l’impression d’avoir attendu toute sa vie. Ils discutèrent, se menacèrent et quand le Spectre échoua à contrôler le Mortel, cela le distrait un instant. Mais l’irritation revint à grand pas, il voulait Thor, pas un autre ! et il le jetta par la fenêtre. Thor sera-t-il assez triste de la mort de son ami pour vouloir faire arrêter son cœur ?

Et enfin, _enfin,_ il vit Thor arriver, sentit son tonnerre dans ses os, ses éclairs sous sa peau. Il était furieux, plus encore qu’à Asgard, mais il le regardait et ne voyait que lui. Alors ils se battirent encore, marteau contre fleurs, déception contre douleur, éclairs contre Magie. C’était une danse ancienne et inscrite dans leurs os, coups après coups, feintes après feintes. Il pouvait presque voir le regard des guerriers qui le jugeaient, leurs murmures face à sa façon de se battre. Il n’avait jamais gagné contre Thor car qui pourrait vaincre le soleil ?

Les Mortels se mêlèrent à leur combat, à leur danse, alors il s’en débarrassa. Il eut une pensée pour l’archer et envoya un brin de Magie s’assurer qu’il soit chanceux dans la bataille. Thor frappait, encore et encore mais ses poings ne le brisaient pas, ils enfonçaient les racines plus profondément dans ses muscles. Sa gorge était remplie de fleurs.

« Regarde ! » cria son fr—Thor par dessus de vent. « Regarde autour de toi ! » Il regarda, les bâtiments en flamme, les Chitauris sur leurs véhicules volants, les morts. Il vit les conséquences de sa folie. Thanos murmura dans sa tête, jubila les offrandes pour la Dame Mort. « Regarde ce que ta folie a fait ! C’est donc sur cela que tu veux régner ? »

Mais il ne voulait pas régner, il ne voulait pas de trône, il ne voulait pas d'Asgard, il ne voulait que _Thor_. Les pétales s’entassaient derrière ses yeux et empêchaient les larmes de couler.

« Il est trop tard. Il est trop tard pour tout arrêter. » Thor devait le tuer, vite, vite, avant qu’il ne se transforme en arbre, avant que les fleurs ne poussent hors de sa peau, avant qu’il ne déverse sur le monde ses sentiments.

« Non ! Nous le pouvons, ensemble. »

Un instant, il sourit presque. Oui, s’ils étaient ensembles alors tout irait bien. Thor le protégerait et il n’aurait plus jamais mal. Mais il se souvint de l’obscurité de la Bibliothèque. Il se souvint des rires dehors, de sa solitude, des cloques sur ses mains. Il se souvint des regards de Sif, de la chaleur des sourires de Thor. Il se souvint du soleil, et de l’ombre. Quel Destin l’attendait ? Il ne serait jamais Roi alors même qu’il est Prince de deux Royaume. Il serait forcé d’épouser une jeune fille de Noble, de lui faire des enfants. Il serait condamné à l’éternelle déception d’Odin, à l’ombre. Emprisonné pour quelques centaines d’années pour ses crimes, à jamais moqué et détesté.

Cette lassitude qui le prenait parfois autrefois quand il était trop fatigué pour être triste lui envahit l’esprit.

_Il était fatigué._

Le bleu brula le vert. Il se cacha sous sa Magie et se regarda poignarder le soleil. Il était trop tard. Les fleurs étaient dans sa gorge, dans son crâne, dans sa poitrine. Blanches et rouges, peau blanche et sang rouge, blanc comme la neige de Jotunheim et rouge comme les roses dans la chambre de Frigga.

Il toussa, cracha, se noya.

Il sentit sa Magie qui se révolta une dernière fois, qui brula les pétales et les fleurs, les racines et les feuilles, cherchant à le sauver désespérément. Mais il savait, il savait que si les fleurs disparaissaient alors il ne pourrait plus jamais, _jamais_ aimer Thor. Il y avait des larmes sur ses joues, rouges et blanches, mais Thor ne les voyait pas, ne comprenait pas. S’il ne pouvait plus aimer Thor, Loki n’avait plus rien. Rien d’autre que le vide, le vide comme celui qui se trouvait entre les branches d’Yggdrasil. Cela lui demanda tout de ce qu’il lui resta d’énergie pour arrêter son pouvoir. Il mourra de son amour pour Thor, c’est la seule fin qu’il acceptera !

Le vent affronta soudain son visage alors qu’il tomba pour la deuxième fois. C'était-il laissé tombé ? Thor l’avait-t-il poussé ? Il espéra que les cauchemars lui empoisonneraient l’esprit alors qu’il chutait.

C’était son cruel destin qui plaça un vaisseau Chitauri sur son chemin, quand bien même son souhait était le repos éternel. Et tout comme la douleur avait fait place à la lassitude, la colère coulait maintenant dans ses veines. Cette même colère qui l'avait poussé il y a une moitié d'éternité à diriger le Bifrost contre Jotunheim.

Riant entre les pétales, il ordonna encore plus de destruction, il hurla sa colère au ciel, au Père de Toute Chose, à Thanos, à tous, il les maudit et les condamna.

Les Chitauris se déversèrent de l’Univers, les Léviathans remplacèrent les nuages, le rouge colora les rues et l’intérieur de sa poitrine. Le soleil était haut ; il lui brulait les yeux et la peau, il enfonçait les racines plus profondément encore. Il rit, parce que ça l’empêcha de pleurer et ses yeux restèrent secs comme ceux des monstres.

Clint le visa d’une flèche explosive qui l’envoya rouler sur la terrasse de la Tour Stark. Encore ? Décidément. Voilà maintenant Hulk qui arrivait. Le berserker n’arriverait pas à le tuer, mais tel qu’il était actuellement, affaiblit par le contrôle de Thanos, l’absence de repas depuis sa chute et sa _maladie,_ il pourrait parvenir à l’arrêter.

_Où était Thor ?_

Il avait raison bien sur, Hulk le fracassa avec violence et manqua de lui faire traverser le plancher. Ça faisait mal dans chaque os, dans chaque muscle mais le pire c'était que chaque coup enfonçaient les racines plus loin en lui et lui perforaient les poumons. Ça gorge allait-elle s’ouvrir pour laisser sortir toutes les fleurs qui l’encombraient ?

Alors que son frè— Thor lui passa une muselière qui emprisonna les fleurs à l’intérieur de lui sans lui laisser le temps de les cracher et les obligea à grandir jusqu’à ce qu’elles le déchirent, il ferma les yeux et abandonna.   
  
Personne ne vit le sourire derrière le métal.   


_Quand ils ouvriront son corps et contempleront les fleurs, Thor ne pourra jamais aimer quiconque sans penser à lui._


End file.
